Geist Buster/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Blake Belladonna is sitting on her bed in Team RWBY's dorm when Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long pop up beside her, extremely excited. Ruby: Blake! Blake! Can we borrow some of your books? Blake: Really? You're interested in my books? Yang: As many as we can get. A chime plays and Blake appears to be surprised. Suddenly, Ruby and Yang are standing in the middle of the dorm with mischievous expressions as four copies of Blake dig through shelves on the dorm room walls. Occasionally, a flash of black will cross the screen and a book will appear in Ruby's or Yang's hands. Blake: This one is a classic, you'll love it. Oooh, this one's dark and romantic. No wait, start with this one; it's totally changed my life. Blake finishes scouring through the books and stand next to Ruby. Yang: Great! We'll take them all! Blake: I'm just so excited that my friends are finally learning to appreciate literature. Blake hugs Yang and Ruby, lifting both of the them up. Ruby and Yang giggle mischievously. Ruby is standing atop a fort made of books and she points dramatically. Ruby: Yang! Unleash our fury on the enemy! Yang jumps into the air behind Ruby holding a book in her right hand. Yang: Fire in the hole! Yang throws the book, How to Arm Yourself, at a book fort on the opposite side of the room where it lands with an anticlimactic thud. A moment later half of the enemy fort collapses outward, revealing a startled Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Ren: Sir! We've been breached! Jaune: Prepare for hand-to-hand combat! Ruby: Take no prisoners! Yang: I never knew books could be so much fun! ---- Neptune Vasilias is sitting on the grass underneath a tree, looking at his junior detective badge, which is covered in dirt and grime. He is attempting to clean it with one hand. Neptune: I just don't get it! How do you keep your patch so clean? Sun Wukong is sitting against the opposite side of the tree holding his badge with his tail. A jar of peanut butter is next to him. Sun: I dunno man, really just gotta use that elbow grease. Zwei pokes his head out of the bush next to Sun and licks the badge, making an audible slurping noise. Neptune turns and looks suspiciously but Zwei hides again. A sparkle appears on Sun's badge, indicating it is clean. Neptune leans forward and sighs in defeat. ---- Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan stand beside a pillar in the Beacon courtyard. Neo is leaning forward slightly and smiling as Roman schemes. Roman: This is it, Neo. I've devised the perfect way to destroy my enemies! Roman laughs maniacally and Neo holds up a sign that reads "MUHAHAHA!". Once Roman finishes laughing, he produces a cardboard box with a G on it. Roman: My plan is fiendishly complex. Step one, open the box. Roman opens the box. Roman: Step two, stand back as the Geist Grimm spreads chaos! A Geist emerges from the box and hovers in the air. Roman: Be free, my vile monster! Be free! And possess whatever you want! So long as you make it evil! The Geist immediately possesses Roman's hat, floating over above the box. Neo laughs and takes out a sign reading "HATS OFF TO YOU". Roman holds up the ''RWBY Chibi title card''. Roman: Wait, no! Not my hat! The girls, attack the girls! The Geist leaves the hat and flies off screen, allowing the hat to land on Neo's head. Roman looks at Neo, annoyed. Blake is standing next to the bookshelf between the bunk beds in her team's room, contemplative. Roman, Neo, and the Geist open the bedroom door. Roman and Neo lean inside and the Geist heads toward the bookshelf. It possesses the shelf and throws a book at Blake's face. More books fly off the shelf and swirl in the air above Blake's head, the one that hit her in the face hits her in the stomach before joining the tornado. Blake: Why have you betrayed me, books? Yang and Weiss Schnee run into the room brandishing their weapons. Yang punches the air blindly and Weiss waves Myrtenaster around while speaking. Weiss: I don't understand, why is this happening? Yang: It's like I always suspected, textbooks are evil! A book hits each of the girls in the head, dazing them, and the rest of the possessed books knock the unstable top bunk over onto the three of them. Roman: It worked! Hahahaha! All that's left now is that pesky Little Red! Heh, come one, Neo! Ruby walks into the kitchen where Ren is cooking. Ruby: Hey Ren, whatcha doin'? Ren turns around, holding a large stack of pancakes on a plate. Ren: I am performing culinary magic. The Geist flies into the room, and possesses the stack of pancakes. The top pancake floats off to the side, being host to the Geist's mask. The majority of the stack hovers in the air. Ruby: Wow, you weren't kidding. Ren tosses the plate aside. Ren: I'm good, but I'm not that good. The Geist turns the stack of pancakes into a whirl of flying disks and one immediately knocks Ruby out. Ren: Why do I always make so many pancakes? Ruby: Oh, I never thought it would end like this. I mean really, it never would have occurred to me! Roman: Yes! Hahahaha! Finally, victory is mine! Nothing can stop me now! Nora immediately falls from the sky. Nora: (in a deep, dangerous voice) I'm soooo hungry. Nora's head inflates and she swallows all of the flying pancakes at once, including the Geist mask. This leaves her much larger than normal, with a contented smile. Ruby: Nora! You saved us from the Grimm! Nora: What Grimm? Nora licks her fingers, while Ren, Ruby, Roman and Neo watch. Roman and Neo look quite distressed. Roman shrinks away a bit while Neo blinks sadly. Nora: (pointing to the pancake on Ruby's head) You gonna to eat that? Category:Transcripts